Vanishing
by IridescentMonochrome
Summary: Toothiana wakes up in a hospital with no memories. While she is having a hard time coping up with life, her friends seem to be hiding something. No one would explain to her what happened and no one would explain to her why she couldn't go near Jack Frost. /HumanAU/
1. Chapter 1

_**Vanishing**_

* * *

Tooth

I can hear the sound of whispers, murmurs and the steady beeping of a machine.

I see nothing. I feel nothing.

I am in a daydream. I am floating. I am light as a feather. The beeping and whispers becomes my lullaby.

Then I suddenly feel something.

A hand grips mine. It was cold. A shiver ran through my spine at the touch. A scene of a blizzard comes to my mind. Strong winds and heavy snow. I feel scared. I wanted to break free but I can't move. I try to struggle. I can feel something now. I can feel pain. My head is throbbing, my limbs are numb, my throat is dry. I struggled more, trying to wake up. Then suddenly, I hear a little crack. I have moved my head.

I hear someone ushering everyone else quiet. There was silence for a little time. The hand on mine started shaking. I can hear murmuring again but I cannot make out what they were saying.

My chest suddenly feels heavy. I struggle.. and struggle.. and struggle. A sound escapes my mouth and I move my arm. There was an abrupt silence, only the sound of the beeping was left.

I hear a soft voice calling.

Was it calling for me?

I groan again. I turned my head slowly from side to side, I shifted uncomfortably and breathed heavily.

"Call the nurse," a deep voice says, the accent sounds foreign yet such familiar to my ears.

"Aye," says another one as I hear someone walking and closing a door shut.

The cold hand on mine starts to softly stroke my palm. Then a much more beautiful scene had come to me; winter. Beautiful winter. Snowflakes softly falling on two figures. I can imagine the sweet scent of cinnamon and vanilla together. Then a beautiful shade of icy blue. I gripped the hand tighter then suddenly, another cold hand encloses mine. I felt safe.

My head is throbbing. I try to open my eyes but it hurts even more.

"Tooth, take it slowly," a soft voice says. The cold hands are still enclosed against mine securely as if it was cheering for me to go on.

"Do not push it, Toothiana," the deep voice says.

Tooth? Toothiana? Was that my name?

Suddenly, I hear the door opening and the sound of footsteps doubled.

"Step aside for a bit, dearie," a voice of an older woman said and the hand around mine slowly slipped away, I tried to reach, I reached the cold fingertips but the woman's warm hands took mine abruptly.

"Now, you can do this. Wake up, dear," she says, "Open your eyes."

It was hard but I managed. Sun seeped from the blinds and hurt my eyes. My vision was blurry at first but when it all went clear, I see a room full of strangers. I don't know anybody. _Who are they? What were they doing here? Where am I?_

The comforting feeling before has turned into panic and fear. My stomach lurched. _I don't understand._

I saw that the deep voice is from a big man with a white beard and long hair. Another was tall, slender but masculine person. The third one was a stout person with sandy hair and there was the nurse wearing her uniform and almost-graying hair.

But beside my bedside was another face. There was a sudden spark of recognition but it went away quickly. He had snow-white hair, icy blue eyes and a perfect smile.

"T-Tooth!" he grins, his hands scrambled to mine._ His hands were cold_.

I jerked back.

His face instantly fell, "Wh-What's wrong?"

_Everything's wrong, _I looked around the room, my lower lip trembling. Their faces starts to fill with concern.

"Excuse me, Mr. Frost. Please stand back from Ms. Toothiana for a moment," the nurse asked.

"But-"

_"Mr. Frost."_

He gave me one hopeful look for the last time and took two spaces back.

"Tooth, tell me what's the matter," the snow-haired boy said in an almost pleading voice. I looked at him straight in the eye. There was something. _Something_ _I could not understand._

As for now, I feel lost. _What should I say? What's the matter? What's happening to me?_

I swallowed hard, _"Who are you?"_

* * *

**[Author's note:]**_ Ahh, the Guardian of Memories lost her memories. The irony XD Sorry this was too short! Take note, this s only the beginning and there will be more chapters to come! So, stay tuned!_

**-IriMono**

**((Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.))**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack

I push through the heavy hospital doors.

Today was Saturday, the only day I'm _allowed_ to visit her. But that didn't stop me from visiting as often as possible. Of course, I didn't tell them, I kept my Sundays to Fridays visits a secret.

They didn't want me anywhere near her.

I take the stairs to room 414. As expected, I was greeted by the silence of the three other people inside. Sandy tries to make a friendly welcome and waves at me with a smile. Though, that is the only warm greeting I'll get. Easter Kangaroo acknowledges my presence by getting up from the chair beside her bed and moving to a spot near the window where he can loathe me in silence. He and North engages in a small conversation.

I don't even glance at them. They aren't the people I used to know anymore. I'm here for Tooth, and _only_ for Tooth.

One month, two weeks and five days.

That's how long she had been asleep. The doctor said she'd be awake next week or if we get lucky, within this week. He said she had been going well. She had bruises, cuts and a broken arm and leg but they were already healed _however_, he also said that the nasty blow on her head might have some serious damage but cannot be tested unless she wakes up.

"Doctor went on another check-up this morning," North finally spoke, "'Says she'll be up in a short time."

I smile, "Good."

"_Good_," mimics Cottontail from his corner, "_Pfft_, right."

I clench my fist and say in a low voice, "Is there.. a problem?"

"Problem? _Problem?_" he says in the same tone, only harsher, "The only problem I got mate, is you trying to care about her but in reality you almost caused her demi-"

"Look," I cut him off, standing up, "I don't care if you still don't believe me but It _wasn't. my. fault._"

"Oh, I still don't believe you a'ight." he chuckles, "Face it, Frost. You've done it. There was no one else there when it happened. It was only you and her. Whether it was an accident or not, be lucky we still keep our mouths shut to the officers. If she was awake, she would tell us the whole story."

"She'd take my side if she was here-"

"She always took your side, Frost. Even though she knew you were wrong. I honestly don't have the idea why she put up with you after all these years. You've pushed her away. You've left her crying. But yet, she clings to you. Now, you almost killed her because of your-"

"Stop." North said. "Please. Both of you just..." He didn't continue then he rested his forehead on his hand.

I look at the three of them. North is tired. Bunny is furious. Sandy is watching the scene with apprehension. I shake my head and slump back on my seat. After a while, North and Bunny continues their conversation in low murmur that I can barely understand.

My eyes fell back on Tooth. Her chocolate-brown hair had grown, her skin is still a beautiful shade of olive and she looked calm and peaceful. I always liked to see her this way. She was always a busy workaholic. Study here, study there.. work here, work there. I made it a habit to pull her out of her work and give her a day off. At the end of the day, when she would just close her eyes and breathes softly, was my favorite part of all.

I have always waited for those amethyst eyes to close but right now, all I want to see are those eyes wide awake and filled with enthusiasm and inspiration.

I grasp her hand.

_Please._

I close my eyes.

"Tooth, please," I say in a soft whisper that I hope only she can hear.

I open my eyes. She was still motionless. I sigh silently. I just sit there for a whole five minutes until I just swore I saw her stirring. I blink my eyes, making sure it wasn't an illusion. Her head moved. I swear I saw it.

I hush North and Bunny from their conversation. They stare at me. I can feel my hands shaking. Bunny and North shrugs it off and continues to talk. I stare at her again, and then my heart thumps loudly on my chest. I wish she would just do something.. one last time. To assure me that she is till there.

A sound escapes her lips.

My eyes grow wide. She moves her arm. The others are finally aware and stops and stares for a second.

Another sound escapes her mouth as she finally tries to move. She is breathing heavy, she's having a hard time.

I don't know what to do. I was lost in the moment. She is finally coming to. A month, I've been waiting for this. I've been crying. I've been slowly breaking down because of the grief and guilt building up inside of me. But she's now here. She's back.

"Call the nurse," North orders and Bunny obeys, sprinting out of the door as fast as he could.

I stroke her palm. She is going to wake up. Suddenly, her hand squeezes mine. I look at her, thinking if this was real. She knows I'm here.

I enclose my other hand around her hand, "Tooth, take it slowly," I try to say. Wake up. Please wake up.

Her eyebrows furrow. She was trying to open her eyes.

"Do not push it, Toothiana," North says behind me. I can see his face is full of worry.

The nurse came along with Bunnymund. She makes me step aside as she steps closer to Tooth. I reluctantly let go of her hand but she still tries to reach until the nurse took her hands.

Sooner, all I could see is a familiar pair of amethyst eyes staring at me. I can feel the happiness and relief spread across me. I scramble to her hands and smile at her. But then, something happens..

She jerks her hand back.

That familiar stare turns into a look of fear as if she was staring at a complete stranger ready to hurt her.

My chest feels heavy again, "Wh-What's wrong?"

She didn't reply. The nurse asks me to back away a bit.

Tooth just stares at me with the same look.

"Tooth, tell me what's the matter," I sound pathetic. I feel my body shaking. _What had gone wrong this time?_

_"Who are you?"_

Her response shot needles to my chest. _Who are you? _Is she kidding? I am suddenly struck by the thought that she may burst into laughter any minute and would be a whole joke but she didn't. She stares at me in complete curiosity. She then looks around the room and slowly looking at everyone.

"Who are you p-people?" she shakes.

Everything went a blur from there.

The doctor arrives a moment later. He sits on her bed, asks her a few questions before shaking his head disapprovingly. He turns to us with a disappointed look,

"Amnesia. Just as expected," he says, "The accident had a huge impact on her head. We will run a few tests. You may wait at the waiting area. I will send someone to inform you once the tests are done."

I didn't go down and wait with the rest. I sped off and went back home. Slamming the door behind my back, I caught a glimpse of my sister staring at me. She knew it wasn't good news. I went inside my room, she follows.

"How's Tooth?" she asks with sadness in her voice.

I ignore her.

She likes Tooth.

No, scratch that; she_ loves_ Tooth just as much as I do.

She hugs me from behind, "Jack."

Tears streamed down my face. I always hated crying especially when it was in front of someone I love dearly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Me and my sister. We always had a connection. She understands me and I understand her. Every time she would come home with tear-filled eyes, I would sit down next to her then ask her if she wants to talk about it. If she does, she would spill out everything to me and I would listen and try to cheer her up. If she doesn't, I would let her cry on me, not asking a single question.

She lets go of me and I sit down on the floor and she does the same.

I was always used to always listening to her. Never had I imagined one day, she's finally be listening to me.

I stare at her brown eyes.

I spill out everything.

* * *

**[Author's Note:]** Thank you guys! I am so glad to hear that a lot of you likes this! (**ChillyPeepsPenguin;** THANK YOU! I'll work on that! :D) Jack and his sister moments just give me a lot of feels ;~;

This chapter is just a view on Jack's perspective. This wasn't much but I'm sure I already dropped some hints on what or how this happened. Also, just a quick reminder that I am NOT a professional and all these sickness stuff. All of these I write about are all just google searches. Feel free to correct me anytime! XD

Oh, and before the next update, I really want to ask something and I desperately need answers:

**What name do you prefer for Jack's sister?** She finally made an appearance here and I don't know what name to use. According to the wikia, she doesn't have an official name and others often mistakes her name as Pippa who is actually a friend of Jamie; but I honestly do not mind using the name Pippa for this story. A lot of fanfiction authors also uses the name Emma (Because of the Marvel comics' Emma Grace Frost, I presume? XD) , aaaaand, my very own sister, whom I asked, wanted to name her Jill. Because of Jack & Jill. lol what. So, I need your answers. **Pippa, Emma or Jill?** (or some other name.)

**'Til the next update! :)**

**-IriMono**


	3. Chapter 3

Tooth

My name is Toothiana but a lot of people calls me Tooth. I am eighteen-years-old. My birthday is on the fifth day of May and last December, I was involved in an accident that caused my memory loss.

It's been a three weeks since the day I've woken up in the hospital, not knowing who I am or where I am and pretty much then, I've got all the help I've needed. So far, I already know myself, my friends, my family and simple things in life. Though, there is still a wall in my mind blocking all the memories from coming back. Sometimes, I dream about them; sometimes, they just come back but none of them stays permanent. As I wake up or snap out of the dream, I try to write it all down. I've asked my friends a about a few of them and sometimes, they would smile brightly and tell me the story.

Like when Bunny wore the wrong color scheme for prom and ended up looking like an awkward green pea in the middle of all those red-rose colored dresses and suits. Or when I first learned how to ride a bike and fell then hit my head hard. I was knocked-out for an hour, my mother had said. But I didn't get amnesia back then.

My family moved back to South-east Asia almost two years ago because of business. I was still in my senior year when they left and refused to leave in the middle of the semester. Also, I _wanted_ to stay in Burgess for college. My parents said it took a lot of days and night of _'talking this over'_ until they finally agreed on letting me stay because I was just so definite with my decision and really refused to go.

I guess I did great, considering I survived two years. Though, the accident was a close call and the minute I was released from the hospital and set foot in my own home, I attacked by phone calls of a sobbing mother and father.

Haroom and Rashmi said they'll come to visit as soon as possible with my three-year-old sister. They call and skype everyday to check on me, which I think is very sweet for my parents. It's a shame I don't remember most of the time I spent when I was with them.

My friends come over everyday. North, Sandy and Bunny keeps me company all the time. North loves baking so as for now, my kitchen is full of cookies and other Christmas pastries. Bunny is a sweet lover, he brought me an Easter basket as I got home. Sandy is a quiet fellow and is always tired but nonetheless, he's very polite and kind to everyone.

They say Jack always used to spend a lot of time with us as well, but I rarely see him. The last time I saw him was last week, when he took me for my daily check-up. He didn't talk much, but unlike Sandy, he seems to be always staring off to space. He haven't said a word as we walked to the clinic unless when he's telling me to go left or right. He also kept a short distance from me and not bothering to even look at me. As I took a closer look at him, I could see obvious lines around his eyes and his hair was unkempt. I thought it was best if I didn't try to pry even though they said he was really close to me before.

I really don't know why he is so cold now. I can still make out flashes of me waking up in the hospital. It all looked blurry and disarranged but all I could always remember is that snow-white hair, icy blue eyes, perfect smile and I cold hand grasping mine. I was sure it was Jack. But seeing him on how he acts now, I've been thinking it may all have been a dream.

Today is Thursday.

North had left a note saying that they won't be over today. So, here I am sitting on my bed while staring out the window.

I suddenly feel a dash of loneliness, as if I'm not use to being alone.

The Bennetts just lives next door and I've been thinking of visiting them. North said I used to be so close to that family and Mrs. Bennett also comes over every now and then to check on me. I've never seen Jamie or Sophie again, though. She said it wasn't time I see them again.

"They were so devastated when they heard the news, Tooth," said Mrs. Bennett with a sympathetic smile, "And I guess they're just not ready to see you like this. I hope you understand."

I couldn't blame them. I wouldn't want to see myself like this too.

I didn't expect anyone today so, It was quite a shock to see a small figure walking to my front porch. From above, I could see her long brown hair and couldn't be older than thirteen. I sprint out of bed, almost tripping at my sweater on the floor. The doorbell rang as I reach downstairs. I can feel my heart thumping in my chest. This was the first time I had a visitor without North and the others and I didn't even know the visitor.

I gulp then open the door.

The girl is beautiful and just as I saw before, she has long brown hair and bangs swept to the side. She has a beauty mark under her right eye and big almond-shaped eyes. As he catches the sight of me, a huge smile spread across her face.

I smile back awkwardly, "Hello."

"Tooth, you're okay," she wraps her arms around me, "You probably don't remember me, do you?"

I smile apologetically and nod, "I'm sorry. Please, come in."

"Well, it's okay," she says while getting inside the house, "I'm Emma."

"You have a nice name," She did have a nice name. I like it a lot. She smiles at me.

I close the door behind me and gesture her to sit on the couch, I disappear in the kitchen for a second and comes back with a plate of cookies, "North made these."

She takes a cookie, "He always made the best."

"I assume you guys are close friends too?" I say, taking a piece for myself.

"Yeah," she replies, "But that's only because he's friends with Jack, my brother. I wouldn't know you, North, Bunny or Sandy if it wasn't for him."

I almost choke on the cookie, "Y-You're Jack's sister?"

"Yep," she takes a bite on the cookie, "We used to spend a lot of time together. You, me and my brother. We had a lot of fun. There was this time when..."

and she continues to stories that I barely have any memory of.

A pang of guilt hits me. Great, now I'm literally frustrated at myself for loosing my memory. I want to remember.

As she finishes talking, I just smile.

"Wow.." I say, "I sure do hope..we do those things again sometime. It sounds really fun."

A bright smile fills her face once more, "It was_ amazing_ and yes, we really should! I'll tell Jack you want to hang out with us again!"

I chuckle lightly, "Sure. Just.. visit me anytime, okay? I'm not really doing anything recently."

"We will," she says, finally taking her second cookie and nibbles on it. "Promise."

A warm feeling spreads inside me. Even though I don't remember, they still treat me like I do. They make promises, they still tell me secrets, they share with me their problems even though they know I don't know anything about them anymore. They don't care if my mind has been reset. I feel happy just to know that they still care and treat me the same; not like a stranger (which I often feel that I am) and continues to support me all the way.

I glance at the clock before looking back at her, "It's almost lunchtime, do you want to eat with me?"

"What?" she gasps with a mouthful of cookie before looking at me apologetically, "I'm sorry, Tooth! Time flies by real quick! I need to get back to school before lunch! Jack always brings me lunch, and when he realized I skipped school just to see you, I am beyond dead. I'm so sorry. May I take the leftover cookies? Okay. I'm sorry! Bye! I'll visit with my brother soon!"

I haven't even respond yet before she bolt out of the door, the plate of cookies in one hand.

_Emma_ _skipped school and risked getting caught by his brother.. just to see me?_

I can't even begin to explain the huge feeling of guilt building inside of me. As I watch her little figure disappear, all I want to do is bang my head on the wall repeatedly until I regain all my memories back.

Well, at least I got another plate of cookies down. Only thirty more to go.

**XX**

"Thank you again for coming over and helping me with the chores, Tooth. Oh, and for the plate of cookies as well," Mrs. Bennett smiles at me as she folds the last piece of Jamie's clothing and neatly puts it inside his closet, "You've been a great help."

"No problem, Mrs. Bennet," I say as I finish arranging Jamie's action figures, "I'm glad I could help."

"All done," she puts both hands on her hips, "Now, what do you want to do?"

I shrug, "Anything, I guess. The guys aren't over to keep me busy all day."

"You just love being busy," she laughs, "Come on, I'll prepare some tea."

We went downstairs and she prepares the tea. We sat there, chatting about Jamie and Sophie mostly. Mrs. Bennett loves them so much, I could tell. She tells me stories about them that they really wouldn't like hearing as they grow older. Soon, she disappears for a moment and comes back with albums. I gingerly open the first one.

They were filled with baby pictures of Jamie. I smile at the pictures. They were precious memories.

Soon, I was skimming through the other albums. Mrs. Bennett watches me, an amused look on her face. I saw a picture where Mrs. Bennett was holding a newborn Sophie on a hospital bed with a beaming five-year-old Jamie with a front teeth missing. Then there was an older Jamie, probably seven at that time and Sophie as a toddler playing with a fort built with pillows and sheets. Then, a picture of Jamie learning how to ride a bike (I hope he wasn't knocked out unconscious like me) and then I finally reach the last one which looks more of a scrapbook.

I open it and it was fill with bright stickers and little doodles. On the first page, there was thirteen-year-old Jamie and eight-year old Sophie, smiling brightly for the camera. I flip the page and what I saw next made my heart leap.

There's me, North, Bunny, Sandy, Jack and the Bennett siblings. Though, the picture shows a younger version of us probably in our highschool years. It looked like it was on a snowy December because of how we were dressed in jackets, hats, gloves and earmuffs. There's North smiling broadly then there's Sandy with a wacky 'peace' sign with his hands. Bunnymund had little Sophie wrapped around his arms and Jamie was riding on Jack's back. And then there was me beside Jack, smiling brightly. It takes me another second to notice Jack's smile. It was so.. _perfect_.

I flip the page, the second picture is almost the same picture but Emma was in it and it only looked like a year ago. It was inside this house. There was a huge Christmas tree on the side with lots of presents. We were all dressed in those sweaters that were probably hand-made and the kind that they would only wear it once in their lifetime just to make the giver not feel sad.

This time, Sophie was on Bunny's back and they both had fake bunny ears on. North was sitting on a chair, a plate of cookies in hand while wearing a Santa hat. Sandy was probably pretending to be a mini Christmas tree as he was dressed in green and was wrapped in christmas lights and christmas balls dangling from his sweater and hair. My eyes fall on me, Jack, Emma and Jamie once more. We were sat on the floor and Jamie -who is already too old for piggy-back rides- had a goofy reindeer hat on. Jack was wearing a scarf too big for him and had one arm around me and the other on Emma, who was wearing a Santa hat, just like North. I had a stuffed snowman on my lap and my hand was on Jamie's shoulder.

I stare at the photo longer that expected. I purse my lips before flipping another page. I smile a bit. It was a picture of Bunny and Sophie sleeping tighly. Next, there was Sandy, Jack and Jamie who were playing a game of snowball fight. There was shot of Jamie and Emma wearing t-shirts that said _'idiot'_ then an arrow pointing to the other. As I flip more, I feel myself getting a mix emotion of sadness and happiness. I was happy, of course, because these pictures just shows alot and it warms my heart.. the sad part is, I couldn't seem to remember it all.

It was like watching a movie. You can feel the emotions, laugh at the funny parts and cry at some even though you don't recall having that situation in your life.

At the end of the album, there's a pink sticky-note stuck with words sprawled on it that said, _'These memories are going to last an eternity. Merry Christmas!:) Love, Tooth.'_

My eyes widen, "I-I.. made this?

Mrs. Bennett smiles, "Yes and for us, this was the best present we have ever received."

I bit my lower lip before smiling in response, "Wow. I used to make these?"

"You made a quite lot. Though, you hide most of them. You were always the one who snapped a lot of pictures and wrote daily in your journal and made albums and scrapbooks. You loved to cherish memories."

"Really?" I ask, a spark of excitement starting inside me. She nods.

This could be the answer. If what she was saying was true, I could find them.. and maybe see my memories again.

"Where did I hide them?"

"I honestly have no clue, Tooth," she smiles apologetically, "Because you were also the one who could_ always_ keep a secret."

The spark died a little.. but it couldn't be hard, right? It could just be anywhere in my house. It wasn't like I used to drive out of town dig up holes in an empty lot and buried all my scrapbooks there. Wait.. _did I?_

"Well.." I sigh contentedly then I slowly stood up, "It's okay. Thank you for the time, Mrs. Bennett. I have enjoyed it. Maybe next time, I could finally meet Jamie and Sophie again?"

"Yes, I think they'd waited long enough already," she smiles as she accompanies me to the front door, "Come back anytime."

"I will," I smile as I walk off.

I almost push in the door to my house until someone calls me from behind, "Oy, where had you been?"

I turn around and sees Bunny and Sandy smiling at me.

"Hope you're not yet tired, me and Sandy would want to take you somewhere." he says.

"Where?" I ask.

"Just a little stroll around town." he replies. Sandy smiles at me and gestures for me to go.

I walk towards them, "Sure, why not?"

**XX**

By the time we got home, I'm already starving. It was only a quarter past six but the walking around sure wore me met a lot of friends along the way. They all smiled at me and asked on how I was doing and of course, asking if I remember them or anything which I would apologize in response.

I finally reach my door and when I push through, the lights went on and part poppers popped.

"WELCOME BACK, TOOTH!"

My jaw drops.

There they were. The people we just met a few hours ago like Katherine, Nightlight and Seraphina. And North was here. And Jamie, Sophie and Mrs. Bennet.

"Surprise, surprise," chuckles Bunny. Sandy pats me on the back as they both went to join the others.

"Welcome back, our _Tooth Fairy_," North says.

_Tooth Fairy? _What?

"Wh-What is this all about?" I ask, trying to contain my laughter.

"A welcome back party of course," smiles Katherine, "We could've done this sooner but we had some trouble contacting everyone."

I look around the room. There's a lot of familiar-not-so-familiar faces. I feel my chest ligthen, "Oh my gosh, I have no words.."

"No words needed," North says as he puts an arm around me, "Let's start the party!"

There's wonderful food (and more cookies) and we were all talking. Mostly, people told me all about themselves and those times where we spent together. I'm laughing all night. It's the best thing that probably happened to me. It was amazing. Then there's a knock on the door, I stand up and open it to reveal Emma again.. but this time, Jack's with her.

I could've melt into a puddle right there.

"Emma!" I exclaim and my eyes fall on her brother, "Jack.."

"Welcome back to earth, Tooth," he chuckles.

I don't get it. A few weeks ago, he was so cold and bitter towards me. Right now, he's at my doorstep, smiling at me? _What?_

"Come in," I say breathlessly. "Uh, go eat. There's still a lot of food."

"Are we late?" asks Emma, "Sorry about that. This guy took a lot of time getting ready." She pokes Jack on the side.

I smile, trying to look calm as possible, "No, not at all. The guests are still here."

As they walk in, the others greet them. They look happy to see old faces around here. Well, except for Bunny. He immedietely excuse himself from the table and walk outside.

The night went on pretty normal then Jack Frost came up to me just before everyone else was leaving.

"Hey," he says.

I jump a bit, almost knocking over the table, "Oh, hi."

The silence is awkward. He stands there, both hands in his pockets, "Uhm, so how have you been so far?"

"Pretty good," I reply, "I got a lot of help."

"Do you remember a lot now?"

"Not that much. But I'm getting there." I gave him a hopeful smile.

"Good," he smiles back, "So, Emma says you want to hang out with us again sometime."

I feel my cheeks burn, "Uh.. yeah. She said we used to have a lot of fun. I like fun."

Realizing what I said was just extremely stupid, I went straight to the point, "Look, I'm desperate right now to relieve my memories. Just seeing other talking about times where I don't remember makes me feel.. guilty and sad. And.. well, I just want to know what I was.. and what I did and I just wanna know. I just feel sad and it's like I'm missing out on everything in my life. It's just... frustrating you know? It's so-"

I stop when I hear him chuckle, "You wanna know what you were like? Well, for one thing.. you sure did talk a lot back then. So, it's a great thing you're talking a lot now."

Gosh. I'm so embarassing.

"..and you love teeth to the point of obsessing over it. So, we nickname you the _Tooth Fairy_. And you always liked the smell of hot chocolate with cinnamon. You love reading. You love glitter. You love rainbows. You just love anything cute and colorful, in general. You don't like it when your hair gets in the way with your eyes so you use a lot of hairclips and ties. And you make sure they're colorful. You love hummingbirds. You don't hate any season. Oh, and have I already told you that you obsess over teeth?"

I stare at him, dumbfounded. He's summarizing me as if I was a book he had read all over and memorized.

"..And that's only the beginning."

"I- Uh- Wow."

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"..Yeah."

"Good. Then I'll pick you up tomorrow," he smiles.

"What time?"

"I won't tell."

I give him a questioning look.

"Look, you want to know, right? Well, tomorrow I'll give you a trip to memory lane. I won't tell when and where I'll show up. It'll be like a big test. A test on how much you're yourself right now. Like, what do you do in the morning and where do you usually go first and where do you always eat. It'll be fun.. and challenging. And you'll find out some things, too. What do you say?"

I perk up at his proposal. I was up for it.

He gives me a smile which says that it was game on then he walks over to Emma where she having a small argument with Jamie. We all exchange smiles and thank you's and goodbye's as they leave. Jack gives me a playful smirk, "Tomorrow, be ready."

"Oh, I will."

Maybe it was true that me and Jack were very close friends once. Maybe he was just a little too upset the first time. The way he knows me alot proves that he might have cared for me before.

_Gosh, Tooth. Don't be so assuming._

I shake my head as I close the door.

I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

**[Author's note:]**_ Obviously, most people voted for Emma so Emma it is! :D _

_Holy moon, I need Guardians of Childhood books nooooooow. I don't think they have it anywhere near here. And this makes me sad. I'm just refering to ROTG wikia for info on the books. Oh, and I aged up Jamie, Sophie, Emma and the others a bit aaannndd let's just say I suck at trying to write in an Australian accent, okay? XD_

_\__Also, exams are next week! (OH NO.) Yes, this means, no updatey for another week or so :( _

_This chapter was also rushed. Meh, I'm not satisfied with this. IT'S 2 AM PLEASE TELL ME IF THERE ARE TYPOS AND WORDS NOT IN THE RIGHT PLACES AJDNJWSNFKEN. ITS 2 FREAKING AM AND I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT IM TYPING._

_OKAAAY. I'll go to bed now. 'Til next update! :D_

**-IriMono**


	4. Chapter 4

Tooth

Let's just say I kind of gave in to sleep last night , woke up pretty roughly the next morning and had a day filled with surprises:

_"Get up! Get up, Tooth Fairy!"_

"Hmnm, five more min-"

I felt my covers being pulled off, exposing my skin to the cold morning air. I jerked up immediately, "H-Hey!"

I swear, I froze at the moment. My mouth wide open as I stare at Jack Frost. He was in my room. _My room_. And it's _freaking_ 7:30 in the morning. He was smirking directly at me, clutching my hello kitty covers, "Morning."

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked, suddenly becoming conscious on how I probably looked at that moment. I was wearing a blue t-shirt with a snowflake printed on it reaching just above my knees and short shorts, exposing my legs. I was also pretty sure my hair isn't at it's best at the moment. Which made me jump into the conclusion that I didn't look descent that morning.

"I thought we had a deal last night?" he replied, "Or did you forget about that, too? Along with your other memories?"

I must admit, that last line was rather rude but I was in a panic-confused mode at that moment to retort, "You didn't really- I mean, you didn't-"

"Didn't what?" he said, cocking his head to the side, "I told you, I'm going to come by surprise. I told you to be ready."

"W-Well, the guests went home late last night. I was tired."

"_Tired_ was never your thing. You're usually up at 6:30 no matter how late you slept," he says casually while tossing me back my covers, "Seriously, Tooth. Are you sure you're still up for this?"

"O-Of course I am!" I replied defensively. Then I got up and walked to the bathroom, not even looking back at him to see his reaction.

**XX**

I was trying to keep my pace normal.

I was having a hard time walking and thinking at the moment. I remembered the first time he had walked me, he was so cold and emotionless. He didn't really looked like that at the moment, but he wasn't speaking to me either. Which made me wonder if I should walk beside him, infront of him or behind him. Walking infront would be weird, considering I'm not leading the way. Beside would be too.. awkard. So, I settled for a few inches behind. Not really next to him, not really behind.. just right.

We arrived at the local park where there are only a few people. I followed Jack as he sat on a bench near the fountain. Again, I tried to keep the best distance from him to me. He pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket and handed it over to me. Biting my lower lip, I gingerly took it. I stared at it for a short time then back at him.

He looks at me, as if telling me to eat it.

I sigh silently then opened the bar. I took a huge bite. I felt the sticky, sugary feel of the chocolate inside my mouth. My throat tighten at the sickening sweetness. I chewed, but it only got worse as it stuck on my teeth. The chocolate started melting on my fingers which made it twice more uncomfortable.

"You hate that kind of chocolate."

I nod as I handed him back the bar, "Why'd you even take it?"

Finally swallowing the chocolate, "Well, I just thought it would be impolite if I.."

He just laughed. _Laughed._

"I busted in your home and woke you up pretty early and you think it would be _impolite_ if you declined my chocolate?"

I blushed a furious red.

"Here," he said, handing over a piece of tissue, "One of the things you hate the most is licking off chocolate or cheese off your fingers."

Now, I'm wondering if he's a friend.. or a personal stalker. How could he look at all the little things I do and remember them? Or was it all the little things I made too obvious?

But looking at the situation, Jack's my last resort. Yeah, we didn't really get on the right foot. To be honest, I didn't really understand why he was so cold at first, then suddenly became my personal guide to myself. I don't want to come up with suspicion yet, but I get a feeling North, Bunny and Sandy aren't really being all that truthful with me. It's like there's something they're not telling. Sometimes, I could catch them having hushed conversations and they told me not to go out alone unless I'm just going to the Bennett's.

It was like I'm ten all over again.

Maybe Jack could tell me something.

I took the tissue and wiped my fingers. Then, we stood up and walked away.

We headed up to the town square where shops were just opened. Burgess is a small town and I think it's just lovely. We passed a flower shop where an old woman smiled and waved at us. We passed several other shops like pet stores, bakeries and antique shops. We were just strolling around, and this time, we were actually engaging in a conversation.

I was _enjoying_ it.

There was something the way he talks, or when he makes a joke and chuckles a bit at it. Or when he runs his fingers through his hair every once in a while. When he talks, I could catch a glimpse at his teeth like freshly fallen snow. Or maybe it was just him.

"Wait here, I'm just going to get something." he says as he made his way to a store. I tapped my foot as I waited. Looking around, I caught a glimpse of a candy store. Then I felt a spark of recognition again. I was overwhelmed with curiosity so I headed to it.

I came back and saw Jack waiting for me, "Woah, where'd you been?"

I smiled then handed him a lollipop, not really answering his question, "They're sugar-free. Good for your teeth. Just don't bite it."

"I hate sugar-free candies."

"Well, I _hate_ that chocolate bar you made me eat. It would be fair enough if you take this. Besides, it would be _impolite_ if you didn't." I said mockingly and flashed a smile as I saw the twinge of irritation on his face.

"Fine." he replied then he stuck it in his mouth then we proceeded to walk.

"Hey, what do you got there?" I asked, gesturing at the item he just bought.

"Roasted Pistachios," he replied, "What? I like them."

**XX**

We reached a high tree just near the lake of Burgess. Jack looked at the high tree and then back at me.

"Oh no," I said, suddenly aware of what he was probably thinking, "I can't climb that."

"Why not?" he asked, as he climbed on the first branch.

"I could fall off the tree and lose all my memories again." I replied.

"Come on. Do you really think I'd let you fall?" he hopped onto the other one.

I didn't reply. I watched as he climbed higher and higher. As he got to another branch, his foot slipped. I gasped, "Jack!"

Instead of falling, he was dangling on the branch. He smiled at me playfully, "Got you!"

I laughed a bit a shook my head. "Get down from there!" I yelled from below, "You'll hurt yourself!"

"Yes, _mom_," he replies as he climbs back down to the lowest branch then he reaches one hand out to me, "At least keep me company here?"

I could feel my cheeks burning up. I looked at him, half wanting to go and half wanting to stay down here where it was safe. Also, I was wearing a dress. Not good. "Come on.. _pleeeaaasssee_."

I sighed then I grasped his hand.

_They were cold_. I flash back to the day I woke up. _Cold hands were enclosed on mine. _He hoisted me up and I land safely on the branch. "Now, that wasn't hard, was it?"

I bit my lip then shook my head.

"Okay," he pulled out the bag of roasted pistachios and opened one. He popped the pistachio into his mouth and threw the shell at the lake with a soft _splash_, "Now, let's play a game. A question game."

I took a pistachio and did the same thing he did, "Sure."

"What's your favorite color?"

"I like.. anything colorful and glittery."

A small smile formed on his lips. "Hm. Okay. What did you do at 10th grade that gave you your very first detention?"

"H-Huh?"

He laughed, "You beat the crap out of the girl who spread a nasty rumour on Sandy."

And it went _on and on. _

I was enjoying the time with him again. We were laughing and talking, and he was telling me all about junior prom and Bunny's unforgettable color scheme mistake. We were acting like old friends again. Were we usually like this before the accident? Later, he challenged me to climb higher which I agreed. Sooner, I realized it was a truly bad idea because I had a hard time trying to get down.

"Just jump! Come on." he insisted, "I promise, nothing will happen."

I could feel myself shaking from the height. Jack had already went down first since I was too much of a chicken to go down with him.

"I'll catch you, okay?" he outstretched his hands.

I don't know whether the thought of him actually catching me would soothe me down at that moment.

"You'll never going to get down there. You're too scared to climb back down. It's either you jump or you stay."

I held on tight and closed my eyes, "J-Jack!"

"I'll count to three. And you jump, alright?"

It wasn't much of a choice.

"One."

_Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh._

"Two."

_Just jump, Tooth. Just jump. You won't hot your head. You'll be okay. Jack's there. Wait- Jack? Oh my gosh, Jack._

_"Three."_

I jumped.

My heart slammed repeatedly on my chest as I felt the feeling of falling . I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and slightly twirling me to the side. I breathed in the smell of vanilla, _sweet vanilla_. And that's when I realized I also had my arms wrapped around his neck and my face was just an inch from his. I could see his features closely. _Those beautiful icy blue eyes_. His touch was cold, but something about it felt like home somehow.

We let go of each other. I couldn't help myself but burst out in a fit of giggles and laughter in which he followed.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked, chuckling.

"definitely not." I replied, still out of breath.

"Let's get you home." he said as we finally regained composure.

We walked home again. I was walking _right beside him_. Silence seemed like it never existed between the two of us since we were both laughing and talking childish all the way home.

"I wished Emma was here with us." I said as we were almost close to my house.

"Yeah. I could bring her with us next time. Since, you know, you said you really wanted to spend more time with us. We could go back to the tree," he suddenly looked embarrassed on what he just said but he immediately covered it with the usual playful smirk, "Unless you're _scared_ of going up there again."

It was childish, I know, but I stuck my tongue out, "Just wait until I get into my jeans, _Frost_. I'll even race you to the top."

"I'd like to see you try."

As we took the turn to my house, I was surprised to see North, Bunny and Sandy waiting on my front porch. Jack stopped dead in our tracks, all the playfulness draining away. I stared at him curiously, "Jack, what's wrong?"

Before he could reply, Bunny was already striding towards us, "Where do you think you're going with her, Frost?"

Jack stepped back. I could see a foreign look on his eyes. _Fear_.

"We were just at the town square!" I immediately step in before he could inch another closer to Jack.

"How many times have we told you _not to come anywhere near her_."

"I didn't do anyth-"

"Why should we believe you now? You immature little-"

"Stop, _please_! What's going on?"

Bunnymund eyebrows furrowed at me then he turned back to Jack, "So, you got her back to your side again, didn't you? What did you tell her? That none of this was your fault? Did you play innocent again, eh Frost?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I looked at Bunnymund, then back at Jack. Bunny was about to say something before North had to finally cut in, "Stop this! Stop this right now!"

North looked at me then at Sandy, "Get her inside. I'll handle these two."

Sandy took me softly by the arm and led me inside. He looked at me apologetically.

"What was going on? B-Bunny and Jack-" I could feel my chest grow heavy, "Sandy, _please._ Tell me what's going on."

He looked agitated for a moment. Something about his look says he wanted to tell me but he shook it off and gestured to the stairs. I didn't say anything anymore. I took the stairs and went back into my room.

I've been lying here for almost an hour, wondering what happened and if they're still out there. I can't go to sleep. I sit up on my bed then I walk over my bedroom , I realize something. The window is slightly open. Was this how Jack got in?

I close it shut but not bothering to lock it. I stare out. They're not there anymore.

I slump back into my bed.

_What exactly is happening to my life?_

* * *

**[Author's Note:]**_ I don't know about the timezone of the others reading this but summer's already near here which means more time to do these stuff! YAAAAY! Also,this was another midnight update! MWUAHAHAH! Only, I've finished this two hours early than last chapter._

_Hmm, didn't really like how this chapter came out. Gah XD I'll just reupload tomorrow once I get some rest **(REUPLOAD3/6/13: lol. Done. Typos fixed)** . But I had fun writing more of Tooth's POV. She talks and overthinks a lot. Which made it fun to write :D Oh, and I love chocolate. It's just Tooth who doesn't really favor it XD And guy, I also have nothing against Bunny :( He's my sweet puffball and really, I hate it when I needed to write him like this._

_Also, I have another story I have in mind. I won't reveal anything yet. I want to finish this first before proceeding to another one. I have a bad habit of abandoning the old ones :C Me no wanna leave this story._

**'Til next update!**

**~IriMono**


	5. Chapter 5

**To the guest:** _As far as I'm concerned, I did not copy this story nor did I get the idea from other's original work. If so, I would have given the owner credit. I swear, I am not the type to steal/copy someone else's idea but if you insist that this idea is copied, then please do tell whose story I copied so we could sort things out. (It's better if you come out of anonymous and PM me. I swear, I won't bite or something. I just want to sort things.) Until then, I will not take this story down. I will continue for the sake of my readers. Thank you._

* * *

Tooth

I haven't seen Jack for a week now.

For what reason he was driven away, why Bunny is just bitter to him, I don't know. North and Sandy doesn't seem to mind him but still, they refuse to talk about it. I just felt helpless all over again plus the feeling of being left out and missing out on my own life. It's frustrating, really. I do remember some, but not everything. There are still holes in the memories.

Sandy had been a great help. I now recall how I met my I was in highschool, I was a volunteer at an elementary school along with Jack, Bunny and Sandy. There were other volunteers too, like Katherine and Nightlight. We played with children, we did art and just made them happy. North was a teacher and we got along quite fine. Jamie was in second grade at the time, and he got along with Jack quite well. Sandy told me (in sign, of course) that those were really good times.

I smiled, but it honestly hurts that I don't remember it.

There's this one thing, though. I didn't tell Sandy just yet, but I do get flashes of a scene. It was dark, but I could just make out figures of children. I can hear a deep laugh coming from the shadows. The shadows seem to be moving, encircling me. Then I can remember being in a car, it was driving fast. I could see in the side mirror that there was another car speeding behind us. I see a blinding light.

That was it. My head starts hurting when it happens. I don't know, it just feels so powerful. I don't know if it was a dream or an actual memory.

I visited the doctor again a few days ago. He explained dissociative amnesia to me but he saw that I was getting better. I do feel better, honestly. I can remember clearly now but.. I just feel like something is just missing.

I haven't seen Jack, but Emma had been visiting thoroughly. Even though she won't say, I know her brother does not know she does. I try to take care of her when she comes over, I let her go home early on weekdays and when she visits at lunch, I don't make her stay long since she might miss class. Because if her brother finds out she's been skipping because of me, it'll be trouble. Of course, I just can't shoo her away. I also do like her company, but I just don't want her to waste her time on me.

Today, I sit here, going through the scrapbook I made for Jamie and Sophie. I've gone through it twenty times this week. I like seeing them, the memories. Even though I couldn't tell what happens behind the pictures, it's just nice to look at them.

The clock strikes twelve, then that's when I realize that Emma's going to arrive any minute now. As if on cue, the door rings and I sprinted to get it. I smile automatically, "Good Afternoon."

"Hey, Tooth." she walks inside casually, setting her bag on the couch.

"North sent in freshly baked batches of cookies." I chuckle as I hand her a plate. Emma has a real love for North's cookies. She had taken almost every single one of them home. North thought I was the one eating them so he still kept on sending me some.

Emma chucks two pieces into her mouth immediately.

"So, how was school?"

Emma takes a moment to chew then swallows, "Fine. I think I failed a quiz.. but it's okay."

She shrugs nonchalantly. She goes for another cookie but then she catches sight of the scrapbook that was on the table. Her eyes brightens up immediately. She take sit in her hands and starts to flip through it. "This one's really nice."

"Thanks" is all I could manage to say.

"You made a lot of these. They were all really pretty."

"Yeah. But I kind of misplaced them now. Not that I have forgotten about it but.. yeah."

Me and Emma bursts into laughter. We loved joking about my memory loss and of course, I don't mind laughing at the matter. I mean, why be sad about it when you can actually just laugh at it? Besides, this is not forever... is it?

We spend the next minutes talking. Emma is a really wonderful girl. During her visits, I find out more and more about her and her family. Her parents are not together and as for now, she's only living with Jack. She haven't seen their father for so long and their mother won't visit for another month. I try not to dwell on that topic for long as I could hear hurt in her words but still, she remains strong and talks about it like it's no problem.

She rarely talks about Jack. She only says that he's busy with his job. Although, I could sense that she's biting back more things.

Time flies by so quick. The clock says it was almost one and it was time for Emma to get going. She flings her bag on her shoulders and heads out before I stop her.

"Wait! I'm walking you to school."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't get out much and I feel so isolated. Besides, I need to restock on my groceries anyway."

I put on my shoes then I grabbed my bag. Emma smiles as we head outside.

**XX**

We reached the red-bricked building which was called their school. The afternoon heat is mellow as I bid Emma a farewell. The bell rings and many tiny kids from tall to short; lean to plump, starts to dash inside the building. A certain brown-haired and brown-eyed boy catches me and he smiles knowingly.

"Tooth!"

"Jamie! Hey, where did your central incisor go?"

"I don't know. The tooth fairy, I guess." Jamie Bennett replies sarcastically then he chuckles. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just dropping Emma off. Jamie, you should really head back to class."

"What? Emma?" he asks, completely ignoring the _'you should get back to class'_ part.

"Yeah. She came over at lunch. Now, get back to class or else." I make a tone that was supposed to sound like I was scolding, but the sound of a laugh escaping my lips fails me. Jamie just smiles and shrugs, "Okay. See you, Tooth!"

He pauses halfway to the building and shouts, "Come over later for dinner! We're having spaghetti!"

"Will do!" I call out back, waving my hand then I proceed to walk to the town square. While walking, I rummage my bag for my grocery list. Now, where is it? I couldn't have left it at home. I knew it was in my bag before I left. _A pack of Trident gum?_ No. _Phone?_ No. _Tissue?_ No. _Why do I even have newspaper in here?_

I catch sight of the familiar notebook with blue, green and gold feathers decorated on the front. I took it out and flipped around the pages then the crumpled little list floats down. I bend down to pick it up but another hand did it before me.

I look up to see a man with slick black hair, pale face and peculiar golden eyes. He hands me the list with a small smile forming on his lips.

I took it from him gingerly. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Toothiana."

_So, this guys know me. _I give him an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry but-"

"No, no. No need to apologize. I know what you are going through and I'm truly sorry for the loss but I'm Kozmotis Pitchiner. It's a _pleasure_ to meet you again, Toothiana."

It might be rude to think, but I cringe at his introduction. I wouldn't use the term _creepy_, but more of unsettling. I nod quickly then I take the hand he has extended to me. I clear my throat, preparing to speak but he speaks before me, "Well, I think you might be a bit busy. So, I think we must part ways for now. If you have time, we should meet again. I'll just be... around town."

And with a quick wave, he walks past me.

I stand there, frozen. There was something about him. I felt like the shadows were engulfing me, as if I was in a nightmare. I shake my head then I continue to walk. But a few steps after, I dare to look back... but sees that he is already nowhere in sight.

* * *

**[Author's Note:]** _You have all the right to hate me for updating late. I guess I was just lazy. Heh. Plus, some complications went up (hence note above) so, I kinda took some time to write. Another thing is, I was thinking of actually revising the story a bit. I was thinking up a way to spice up the plot 'cause right now, it seems so bland and boring for me and yeah, I'm trying to make a more original story. This chapter is only a filler. I apologize for boring anyone. _

_Also, the next few or so chapters would be in Tooth's POV. Jack's POV won't be for another five chapters or so. _

_So, review, my lovely readers and tell me your what your heart speaks for this crappy chapter~ (dafuq did I just say)_

_(Random note: Counting down days until Epic come out! :D ROTG fandom, let us support our sibling fandom!)_

**_'Til the next update!_**

**_-IriMono_**


End file.
